1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a spring clamp contact useful in making electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many techniques and means for connecting electrical wires or conductors to various electrical devices. One such means is a spring clamp contact which may be comprised of a spring and a contact member. In such devices, the spring is deflected to allow an electrical wire to be inserted between the deflected spring and the contact member. When the spring is released, it tends to return to its pre-deflection position, thereby trapping and securing the electrical wire against the contact member.
The deflection of the spring in such conductors may be accomplished by a variety of techniques. One technique involves the use of a tool, such as a screwdriver, to deflect the spring and allow insertion of an electrical wire between the deflected spring and a contact member. The spring is then released, thereby securing the electrical wire against the contact member.
However, in these type of connectors, there are one or more intermediate parts positioned between the spring and the tool used to ultimately cause the spring to be deflected. The use of such intermediate part(s) is problematic in that it requires more parts and may increase the cost and time required to manufacture and assemble a connector. Moreover, the use of additional parts may cause problems if the intermediate part breaks or does not properly engage the spring when the tool is pressed against the intermediate part.
Additionally, in using these type of connectors, it is important that the tool used to deflect the spring, for example, a screwdriver, be prevented from slipping off of the spring as the spring is being deflected. If the tool used to deflect the spring slips off of the spring, it may become lodged or trapped between the partially deflected spring and the housing of the connector. Such occurrences can result in damage to the spring, the contact and the housing, either when the tool slips off or when attempts are made to withdraw the trapped tool. If the tool is not prevented from slipping off the spring as it is depressed, workers installing the electrical wires into the connector will have to take other steps to attempt to insure that the tool does not slip off of the spring as it is being deflected. For example, the workers may be able to slightly manipulate the angle of the tool with respect to the spring as the spring is being deflected. Whatever techniques may be employed by workers to attempt to prevent the tool from slipping off the spring, it will likely require more time to install the electrical wires into the conductor than would be required if a spring clamp contact has a mechanism to prevent the tool from slipping off the spring in the first place.
The present invention is directed to a connector that solves or reduces some or all of the aforementioned problems.